1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to picture frames. More particularly, the invention concerns a picture frame in which a novel latch and hanger element functions to releasably interconnect the sides and backing member of the frame to form a closed unit.
2. Discussion of the Invention
A highly successful picture frame assembly has been manufactured by the present inventor for some time. This prior art structure comprises a plastic molding that is permanently attached to a plastic backing on three sides to form a frame body. The frame also includes a fourth side that slides on and off. The fourth side of the frame is maintained in place by a press fit closure arrangement with the frame backing. Under normal use this prior art frame structure performs in a very satisfactory manner. However, if the frame is roughly handled, or if an attempt is made to hang the frame from the fourth side, the fourth side may accidentally separate from the frame body. It is the solution of this frame separation problem to which the present invention is directed.
In seeking to solve the problem discussed in the proceeding paragraph an attempt was made to secure the fourth side of the frame to the frame body using a hook and eye type fabric sold under the registered trademark VELCRO. This solution proved less than totally successful. Another approach to the solution of the problem was to use an adhesive tape to secure the fourth side to the frame body. This approach also proved unsatisfactory and it was determined that some type of mechanical latch would have to be developed. The unique configuration and mode of operation of the combination latch and hanger element devised by the present inventor lies at the heart of the invention. The details of construction and operation of this element will be described in greater detail in the paragraphs which follow.